teen_wolf_mtvfandomcom-20200213-history
Rhys
Corporal Rhys, was a character on Teen Wolf. He débuts, with his only appearance, in the twenty-first episode of the third season. He is portrayed by guest cast member Skyler Maxon. Early Life Herrick and Hayes are supposed to be unloading supplies at the Oak Creek interment camp, but Hayes is more interested in tossing around a baseball. Rhys asks Merrick how many crates of apples there are supposed to be, and Merrick replies five. Meanwhile, someone snags some goods off the truck, and there are only four crates of apples accounted for. One of the young boys smashed a window. Rhys, Merrick, and Hayes come in, and Rhys holds up the baseball. "Somebody lose something?" Merrick announces that there were supplies stolen from the truck and asks if anyone knows what happened. He accosts Rinko, but Rhys warns him to stop. Rhys says he wants the window fixed and tells everything that there will be an inspection in the morning so they don't want to find anything that shouldn't be there. Hayes protests that they should look now. Rhys is adamant that it's a relocation center and not a prison. Merrick and Hayes leave. Before Rhys leaves, he tosses the baseball to Michio. Satomi looks up at Noshiko and tells her that she reaps what she sows. Later, Noshiko runs down an alleyway and grabs Rhys from behind. She throws him against a wall lightly and then smiles. She wonders why she likes him when he's acting tough. "Maybe because you want me to be a fighter." She assures him that she likes her handsome medic. Rhys tells her that he thinks she's stealing too much and needs to stop because people are noticing. He quotes a Japanese proverb to her: The stake that sticks out gets hammered down. He's worried that when the Army comes in an confiscates everything, they'll get the other prisoners to turn Noshiko in. She agrees to return the bottles of aspirin if it's really causing that much of a problem. Rhys offers to help her steal the things she needs, because he can be sly himself. He produces a chocolate bar from his inside pocket. She snatches it from his hand, then kisses him. Later, Noshiko and Rhys sit in the back seat of a truck. Rhys was going to be transferred to North Africa in a few weeks, so he was trying to learn some French. "Coup de foudre." She explains to him that the literal translation is "bolt of lightning." Rhys snaps the book closed and asks her to kiss him in French. As they kiss, they hear someone drive up. They see Merrick and Hayes whispering with Dr. Liston and getting paid. Later, Rhys is talking to the doctor, then he comes to talk to Noshiko. He explains that they're all out of M&B, May and Baker Pharmaceuticals. They make the sulfadiazine that they use to treat pneumonia. Noshiko says that she saw those boxes, which confuses Rhys because they only got one box. She insists there were three. A truck with Dr. Liston, Merrick, and Hayes drives up to the Oak Creek gate, but before they can leave, a mob gathers. The guards raise their weapons, but Rhys runs out and tells them to put their guns down. The mob calls for Dr. Liston and starts beating on the car and rocking it. Liston tells Merrick and Hayes that if the mob gets him, they'll lynch him, but his last words will be to announce his accomplices. Merrick threatens to throw him out of the car. Rhys pushes his way through the mob to the car. He manages to get Hayes out, and Hayes runs to safety. Michio's father lights his molotov, but Rhys begs him not to throw it. Merrick then gets out of the car and draws his gun. He orders everyone back. Satomi walks up to him, and Merrick pistol-whips her. Satomi grabs the molotov from Michio's father and throws it at the car. It lands at Rhys's feet, setting him on fire. Appearances Season Three *"The Fox and the Wolf" Category:Humans Category:Season Three Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Deceased Characters